Después de tocar fondo
by Mei GalacticRaccoon
Summary: Después de perder a Jake, Dirk queda destrozado. No se da cuenta, pero cada vez esta mas cerca de tocar fondo y arreglar lo provocado no sera nada facil. /AU/ Lemon/ Drama/ Angst/ Incluso puede que incesto (?)
1. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes son propiedad de Andrew Hussie, autor de Homestuck y al cual le vendí mi alma, DIOS SANTO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LEER TU WEBCOMIC__._

_Bien, este es el primer fanfic que subo aquí._

_Se que no tendrá un éxito rotundo y tal, pero espero a alguien le agrade u_u_

_Me pone bastante nerviosa esto de publicarlo y todo, pero allá vamos._

**Aviso:** _La personalidad de algunos personajes, SOBRE TODO DIRK, al principio es bastante OoC, ya que necesito expresar como se sienten en aquel momento de alguna manera._

* * *

Bajo unas enredadas sábanas blancas y un montón de colillas de cigarro, un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos ambarinos comienza a despertarse de muy malas ganas, junto con un horrible dolor de cabeza resultado de todo lo bebido la noche anterior.

Al mirar a su lado ve a una chica totalmente desconocida para él, la cual duerme desnuda con una expresión de satisfacción total.

Su primer movimiento, es tomar sus características gafas puntiagudas para tapar esos ojos antes hermosos, pero que ahora lucían apagados.

— Así que esta vez fue una chica-susurro para si mismo, sonriendo con pesar.

El chico se levantó buscando su ropa entre todas las prendas de esa habitación, estaba en un departamento totalmente desconocido para él.

— Dirk, has despertado antes-sonrió la chica, bastante bella por lo demas, mirándolo fijo.

— Si- respondió secamente.

— ¿Quieres desayuno o algo? Tengo algunos…

— Solo buscaba mi ropa para salir de aquí, no esperaba que te despertaras-interrumpió el rubio mirando a la chica bajo sus gafas oscuras con suma indiferencia.

— Oh… ya veo-la chica se mostraba algo dolida, lo que para Dirk no tenía ninguna importancia.

— No pienses que se repetirá y si así es, solo recuerda que es sexo-aclaro Dirk- además ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó o quien eres, estaba suficientemente ebrio para no hacerlo.

Dicho esto y ya vestido, el rubio se alejó de allí, saliendo del departamento para dirigirse al suyo.

.

Así era, alguien diferente cada noche para calmar aquellos deseos carnales del rubio, quien generalmente se encontraba bebido o incluso drogado.

Dirk ya no veía sus propios límites, estaba tocando fondo.

Aun así, luciendo cada vez más pálido, ojeroso y enfermo, no se disponía a llevar a nadie a su departamento donde solía estar el Strider menor; No quería que le viera así o con alguien, aunque Dave supiera a fondo la situación de su hermano mayor.

* * *

— Por Dios, Dirk, detén esto-le había dicho su hermano días antes, mientras le miraba con tristeza bajo sus gafas oscuras.

— ¿Qué cosa, Bro?-pregunto, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

— Estas mal, has perdido mucho peso… incluso tu piel esta algo manchada-suspiraba sentándose a su lado, el Strider mayor estaba en el sofá, con su mirada perdida en la nada.

— ¿Luzco tan horrible?-sonrió de medio lado, pero con un tono lleno de angustia.

— Esto no es cool, Bro.

— Solo necesito dormir, no te preocupes mas, mocoso-le dijo al chico, para levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

— ¡Estas así hace más de un año, Dirk!-grito de pronto el menor, haciendo que su hermano se detenga a escucharlo, sin voltearse- Entiendo que estés dolido, nadie se esperaba que Jake…

— No tiene que ver con él, ¿acaso no puedo salir a embriagarme de vez en cuando?-interrumpió el rubio de ojos ámbar, visiblemente molesto.

— No es salir a embriagarse solamente, desde que ocurrió, tu solo te dedicas a acostarte con cada cosa que se mueva, drogarte y estar todas las noches fuera-Dave perdía notablemente la compostura, al borde de la histeria- ¡Han pasado semanas en las que no tengo ni una puta idea de donde estas, esa mierda duele y me preocupa, Dirk!

El mayor, sintió como la voz de su hermano se quebraba, no tenía intenciones de voltearse, no tenía cara para negarle lo que decía.

— Solo déjame-pronuncio para encerrarse dentro de su habitación.

— No quiero seguir viéndote así…-susurraba su hermano, muy afectado al respecto.

* * *

El Strider mayor estaba fuera su departamento, intentando abrir la puerta, errando muchas veces a la cerradura producto del dolor de cabeza insoportable.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, pero él no había vuelto a intentar introducir la llave, Dave estaba ahí, mirándole fijo con expresión molesta.

— Dave…-pronuncio algo incómodo, le apenaba que su hermano le viera así.

— Bébete un café o duerme-el chico hablaba a golpes, desde ese día solo se dirigía a él por cosas puntuales- saldré, no sé a qué hora vuelva-clavo sus ojos rojos intensos en su hermano, para luego marcharse.

Joder, ¿que mierda estaba haciendo con su vida?

Incluso Dave debía sentirse avergonzado de él, su figura a seguir era un tío patético y sin cojones para enfrentar las cosas sin alcohol.

¿Qué tan mal podría llegar a estar?

Su hermano tenía razón, desde que perdió a Jake, no podía sentar cabeza.

Cada persona que se tiraba, lo hacía pensando en el English, cada vez que bebía era para intentaba olvidarlo y al drogarse, incluso en ese deplorable estado, no dejaba de verle.

Pero aunque él creía que no podía tocar fondo, aun no caía totalmente en ese abismo que el mismo había formado.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana.

Dave no había vuelto a dar señales de vida desde que salió en la mañana y Dirk por primera vez en tres meses durmió en casa, o más bien, se quedó esperando, la angustia no le dejaba dormir.

— Dave se queda solo cada puta noche, ni siquiera sé que es lo que hace, soy un puto capullo-se decía a sí mismo.

Pronto un sonido de llaves lo saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y se escucharon pasos.

— Dave-dijo levantándose de una sola vez, mientras se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación.

Efectivamente era el rubio menor, quien le miraba con indiferencia- No imagine que estuvieras aquí…-susurro algo incómodo, al parecer, estaba acompañado.

— Ya veo, descuida mocoso, si quieres me marcho o algo-sugirió Dirk.

— No…no es necesario.

— Dave, podemos ir a mi casa, mi padre debe salir por trabajo y no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde- susurraba una vocecita algo sonsa pero que reflejaba inocencia- veremos algunas películas.

— Egbert, cierra la boca, no volveremos a ver Con Air-gruño Dave, devolviéndole la miraba a su confundido hermano- Bro, pasare la noche fuera.

— Como quieras, pero vuelve mañana temprano-dijo con un gesto bastante paternal.

— Como digas, tu descansa, te hace falta-la preocupación del chico seguía siendo notoria.

Finalmente Dave se marchó junto al desconocido, a quien el Strider mayor no pude ver tras la puerta.

Mas calmado, finalmente se iría a dormir, esperando que fuera el comienzo de una situación más tranquila.

Lamentablemente estaba equivocado y eso no sería más que la calma antes de la tormenta en su vida.

* * *

Oh jó jó, es cortisimo, realmente tengo muchas ideas para mas adelante, pero me pone de los nervios hacer publico esto (aunque esto lo escribí con el fin de subirlo acá)

Espero les agrade, si es así, podrían decírmelo para saber si continuar o no u_u

Mas adelante, Dirk hará cosas jodidamente jodidas :c

Perdoname uvu 3


	2. Pequeño ángel de anteojos

_Perdón por que sean tan cortitos, ya vendrán los capítulos mas largos u_u_

_Esto es tan solo el comienzo._

* * *

Dave llego al día siguiente por la mañana, su hermano aun dormía, así que se dispuso a preparar un desayuno decente; hace meses no compartían ni siquiera un desayuno juntos.

El rubio sirvió dos cafés, uno con leche para él y una cargado para Dirk, además de tostadas, huevos y un par de bizcochos que compro camino a casa.

— Bro, esta listo el desayuno-dijo entrando sin tocar a la habitación de su hermano.

Después de retorcerse cual larva en la cama, el Strider mayor abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Dave algo confundido.

— Gracias, mocoso-dijo sonriendo de lado.

Estaba feliz por aquel gesto, pero se sentía un imbécil por no ser el quien hiciera ese desayuno, su papel como hermano mayor estaba en la cañería hace mucho rato.

— Y… ¿Cómo te fue con tu "amigo"?-sonrió Dirk de medio lado Dirk, mirando al rubio menor.

— ¿De qué va esa cara, tío? No soy gay-aclaro indiferente.

— Solo te pregunte como te fue-rio un poco.

Dave gruño, su hermano no era idiota y solia pillar todo a la primera.

— Vimos unas pelis de mierda que solo a él le gustan y comimos palomitas-aclaro.

— ¿Y de donde le conoces?-Dirk estaba curioso, su hermano pocas veces traía amistades a la casa.

— Internet, aunque nos estamos viendo hace meses, no vive tan lejos y asistimos a la misma escuela, aunque es un año menor-el rubio hablaba con la boca media llena, mientras terminaba de devorar una tostada.

— Ya veo-Dirk también estaba comiendo, extrañaba esos desayunos junto a su Bro.

— Bro…-dijo de pronto Dave algo más serio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No quiero que sigas haciéndolo-suspiro mirándole fijo.

— Dirk sabía a qué se refería- Yo me he comportado como un capullo, entendería incluso si me odiaras-dijo en modo de disculparse.

— No te odio, por eso te pido que no vuelvas a eso.

— Lo intentare-Dirk sabía que no era fácil, esa vida era casi adictiva, dejarla seria tener que estar con el recuerdo constante de Jake- Es difícil, sabes…- la voz del rubio sonaba triste.

— No puedo saberlo, pero no puedes seguir así, Jake estaría triste si supiera como te lo has tomado, no le gustaría verte así-Dave se levantó y enfrento a su hermano tomándole por los hombros.

— ¡Pero él está muerto! ¡No puede saber cuánto he sufrido sin él!

Dirk se quebraba, incluso después de tanto tiempo, era imposible no caer ante esa dura y cruel verdad.

Casi un año y medio había pasado, pero el dolor que sintió al saber que no volvería a besar a ese chiquillo de ojos verdes y expresión inocente, lo sufría contantemente.

Le amaba.

Lo amaba aun.

Dave miraba a su hermano, después de eso, solo había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

Lo de "Un Strider jamás llora" se había ido a la basura junto a toda la felicidad que alguna vez pudo sentir.

— Bro, me quedare contigo-estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Dirk, quien le miraba con los ojos hinchados, ya sin sus gafas oscuras.

— Sal y diviértete, no mires al patético tío que tienes de hermano mayor- gruño desviando la mirada.

— No seas gilipollas, vamos a comprar zumo y comida chatarra para luego ver unas películas de terror, estoy aburrido de las películas de Nicolás Cage-sonriendo le ofreció la mano a su hermano.

— Eres un mocoso idiota-sonrió aceptando la invitación.

.

Pronto ambos estuvieron listo con aquellas compras y dispuestos a mirar la película que Dirk había escogido.

Todo era como las típicas, una familia compraba una nueva casa donde comenzaban a suceder cosas extrañas, llamaban a algunos expertos para solucionarlo y luego de la muerte de algunos, todo se solucionaba, dejando un final suspensivo.

Dirk no se movió en toda la película, la verdad la había cagado en escogerla.

— No mola para nada esta mierda-se quejó al terminar.

En cambio Dave estaba un poco alterado, ya que durante la película apareció unas pocas veces una marioneta muy perturbadora, la cual le recordaba a Cal.

Oh Dios, esa puta marioneta.

— Dave ¿Estas asustado?-pregunto el rubio mayor.

— Claro que no, ha sido una mierda-gruño algo avergonzado.

— Ya veo-aguantando un pequeña risa.

El Strider menor se disponía a responder, pero el sonido del timbre logro captar la atención de ambos.

— ¿Tenías algún invitado?-soltó con un tono curioso Dirk.

— No, esto es raro-respondió Dave, acercándose a la puerta.

Al abrirla, su expresión de indiferencia se tornó molesta y preocupada.

— Oh por Jegus, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?, ¿no te advertí que nunca vengas sin avisar?-susurro molesto el chico rubio.

— Pero Dave, solo quería verte y preguntarte si te gustaría hacer algo-respondió el chico de anteojos y cabello negro, sus ojos azules demostraban que se sentía apenado por la reacción del Strider al verle.

— Solo…agh!-el de ojos rojos pensó en decirle "solo vete de aquí" pero no podía, menos aun si le miraba de esa manera- e-espera, veré si puedo salir un rato…-dijo cerrando un poco la puerta- quédate aquí-ordeno.

El chico de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza, algo triste, porque al parecer el rubio evitaba a toda costa que su hermano le conociera.

— Bro, un amigo esta aquí y no planea marcharse…

— Pues dile que paso un rato acá si quieres- soltó indiferente.

— No… mejor saldré yo un rato, vendré enseguida-la incomodidad de Dave se notaba a millas.

— No quieres que me conozca, ¿verdad?-rio con un poco de tristeza- ¿Es ese "amigo"?

— No es eso, Dirk-aclaro de forma rápida.

— Sé que mi aspecto da mucho que desear, es normal que te avergüences de lo que soy ahora, Dave-seguía diciendo.

— Dirk, detente-ordeno con molestia Dave- me importa una puta mierda si estas o no echo un esperpento, no es esa la razón-suspiro.

— ¿Entonces?

— Solo me apetece salir-dicho esto, Dave se dirigió a la puerta.

Dirk sin convencerse le siguió.

— ¿Que mierda haces?- Dave estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

— Solo quiero conocer a tu nuevo amigo.

— Nunca te ha interesado interactuar con mis amistades, chico guay.

— Pero ahora me dio la gana conocerle- al decirlo, el Strider mayor abrió la puerta de manera forzada.

Dave no pudo impedirlo, las miradas su amigo y su hermano se cruzaron, viendo con horror el cambio radical que tuvo en el rostro este último.

Dios, sabía que esto terminaría mal.

— El chico de ojos azules abrió la boca para intentar saludar, pero Dave se puso delante de él, de manera protectora- Dirk, reacciona-ordeno.

— Jake…-susurro con la voz temblorosa.

.

La mente de Dirk no procesaba lo que veía, frente a él estaba Jake.

Lo había amado.

Lo amaba aun.

Y deseaba tanto tenerlo con él.

Estaba viendo un pequeño ángel de anteojos.

* * *

_Dirk perdoname u_u shó te amo_

_Actualizare de manera constante solo si se que les ha gustado :c_

_Si no, supongo que intentare mejorar para la proxima vez._


	3. Recuerdos

_Bien, no tengo mucho que decir ademas de que este capitulo se basa mas bien en un recuerdo._

_Gracias por los Reviews y sobre todos las criticas constructivas._

_Intento mejorar para ustedes 3_

* * *

La tensión envolvía la escena.

Tal era la presión que Dave sentía, que incluso una gota de sudor bajo desde su sien.

En la puerta del departamento, aun en shock, estaba Dirk. Completamente ensimismado, el rubio no dejaba de ver a su amado perdido en ese chiquillo de ojos enormes y azules.

Dave aun alerta estaba enfrente del más bajo, con una actitud defensiva.

Parecía que una madre protegía a su cachorro de un depredador.

Tal no era el caso exactamente, claramente el Strider menor sabia o al menos no creía que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer algo tan estúpido como abalanzarse en contra de su amigo. Pero no estaba demás ser cuidadoso, no sabía que estaba pensando exactamente su Bro.

— Dirk, él es John Egbert, no es Jake- las palabras de Dave salían de golpe y con intención de dejarle claro a Dirk que no se le acercaría al ojiazul.

El mayor no podía articular palabra alguna.

Ante él, había una persona que sin duda alguna era Jake, solo que más joven y de ojos azules.

Eran idénticos.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería decirle todo cuanto ha esperado verle?

No… su hermano acaba de decir que ese chico se llama John Egbert, ¿acaso sus ojos estaban jugándole una cruel y dolorosa broma?

Se fijó más aun en el pequeño, acercándose con cautela, mientras tensaba más aun a su hermano.

Le inspecciono con la mirada.

Él no era Jake.

Su parecido físico no albergaba todo lo que su preciado aventurero tenía… Una mirada de determinación constante, esa perseverancia propia del chico dispuesto a dar su vida por hacer lo que el amaba.

— No es Jake…-susurro repitiendo lo que anteriormente le dijo su hermano, mientras miraba fijamente a John.

— M-mi nombre es John Egbert, no Jake-dijo finalmente el chiquillo.

— Así es y quisiera dejarte claro delante de él, que preferiría que no estén cerca-Dave le dio una mirada a su hermano, desafiante- no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ninguno, solo por el estúpido parecido que tiene John con tu novio muerto.

— Dirk asintió un poco, intentando calmarse- Lo siento-musito limpiando bajo sus gafas, al parecer sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas- ¿Son hermanos?-pregunto.

— No conozco a nadie llamado Jake-sentencio John, algo triste, pero sin entender aun.

Dirk se sentía ahora aún más confundido.

¿Cómo dos personas tan idénticas físicamente, no podían guardar algún lazo sanguíneo?

— Dave…-el rubio mayor busco una respuesta en la mirada de su hermano.

— Solo es una coincidencia, en este mundo pueden haber miles de tíos idénticos, Bro-suspiro más calmado- lamentablemente John justamente debe parecerse a él…

— No te preocupes, Dave-sonrió un poco el mayor- iré a dar una vuelta, necesito respirar un poco, esto ha sido algo… chocante-aclaro, mientras Dave le permitía pasar.

.

Dirk se volteo unos segundos, ofreciéndole una mirada completamente profunda y llena de dolor al más pequeño, quien sintió como algo pinchaba dentro de su pecho.

Ahora John se sentía culpable, sin saber el porqué.

— Lamento que tengas que conocerlo de esa forma, te explicare todo dentro-sugirió el rubio menor, invitando a John a entrar.

.

Sin duda todo esto era una cruel broma de esas que es destino suele hacer.

Dirk bajo las escaleras, no tomaría el ascensor, ya que necesitaba respirar y meditar sobre lo ocurrido.

Llego finalmente al portal de entrada, dirigiéndose hacia la calle sin rumbo alguno.

Miraba fijamente sus pies al caminar, estaba hundido en su propia mente llena de recuerdos, desde los más bellos hasta los más tristes.

Al levantar la cabeza, su vista se fijó en una especie de parque.

Soltó una pequeña risita cargada de angustia.

Obviamente, sus pies le habían llevado aquí de manera inconsciente.

Ese parque había sido el comienzo, después de todo.

* * *

-Flash back-

.

Un inexpresivo chico de cabellos desordenados caminaba rápidamente hacia el parque, su mejor amigo le esperaba y no quería hacerle esperar.

Hoy era el día en que le declararía todo lo que sentía por él.

Tres largos años de un profundo amor secreto.

Anhelando sus labios, su cuerpo y su ser completo cada noche.

Estaba nervioso. No lo negaría esta vez.

Aunque no lo demostraba, sentía que incluso sus pasos eran torpes y lucían idiotas de alguna manera.

Finalmente había llegado, su amigo le saludaba con un gesto lleno de energía y una amplia sonrisa, una sonrisa que a él le encantaba.

— Sup- sonrió de medio lado unos segundos, acercándose al de piel morena.

— Estaba en mi casa de lo más tranquilo, cuando me dijiste que necesitabas verme, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto sin darle más vueltas al asunto, era un chico directo, cosa que a Dirk también le gustaba.

— Vamos por un refresco o algo de comer primero-sugirió (casi en una orden) el mayor.

— Esta bien, amigo mio-acepto el sonriente chiquillo de ojos verdes, que lucía tan solo un año menor que su amigo.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia un local de comida rápida, cercano al mismo parque.

Dirk no hablaba mucho, ni solía expresar emoción alguna, pero Jake estaba completamente acostumbrado a la actitud cerrada de su amigo, los silencios entre ellos no eran incomodos.

Jake miraba al rubio de vez en cuando, bajo esas gafas oscuras era difícil saber que estaba pensando o cual era el motivo de todo lo que estaban haciendo, pero el moreno de todas maneras intentaba ver algo en la expresión del mayor.

Finalmente llegaron, el Strider le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se siente, mientras él iba por algo para comer y beber.

— Zumo de naranja y una bebida cola-adivino sonriente el English.

— Si-asintió entregándole la bebida, junto a una hamburguesa.

— ¿No te has pedido nada para comer?-pregunto confundido.

— No tengo hambre- aclaro.

La verdad, presa de los nervios no podía simplemente comer o terminaría vomitando al mismo Jake.

Luego de un rato, el moreno comenzaba a preocuparse.

En verdad Dirk no solía hablar mucho, pero que le haya invitado sin motivo de una manera casi urgente, era de por si extraño.

— Bien…-dijo el moreno intentando ser el quien comenzara esa conversación o estarían otra media hora allí sin decir nada- ¿Me podrías decir ahora…?

— Bien-dijo interrumpiendo a su amigo, respondiendo rápida y nerviosamente.

— Dirk, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado.

— ¿Qué? Oh no, nada-volvió a decir de manera cortante, mientras buscaba un vaso su vaso de zumo de naranja.

Sin dejar de mirar a Jake, su mano comenzó una búsqueda que terminaría derramando el mismo zumo sobre el pantalón de Dirk, quien en un intento de tomar el vaso en el aire solo consiguió mojar también al English.

La estaba cagando.

— Oh Dios, perdón-decía intentado buscar por todos los medios secar el rostro de un confundido Jake.

— Oh, no te preocupes-río nervioso.

Su mente trabajaba de manera veloz, pensando una manera para arreglar lo que había provocado.

Su puta mesa justamente no tenia servilletas para tal desastre, al menos no las suficientes.

Miro hacia todos lados, veía pocas personas alrededor, incluida las que atendían el lugar, las cuales parecían de muy mala voluntad, ya que ese trabajo a la larga aburría a cualquiera.

No quería molestarles, así que en cuanto diviso unas servilletas en una mesa vacía cercana, no dudo en pararse para ir en buscar de ellas.

Al hacerlo, piso el mismo zumo que anteriormente había derramado sobre el mismo, su amigo y el suelo.

Resbalo de una forma increíble ante los abiertos y verdes ojos llenos de impresión del moreno, quien solo pudo gritar "Dirk, cuidado" sin poder evitar lo que se venía.

En un intento de agarrarse, el rubio impacto directamente el rostro de lleno contra la mesa de una manera poco graciosa para él y su amigo, quien moría de preocupación.

En cambio los demás presentes en el local, aunque intentaron no hacerlo, no pudieron aguantar estallar en sonoras risas, haciendo que el Strider se sonrojara y deseaba que la tierra le tragara ahí mismo.

— Dios santo, Dirk, ¿Te encuentras bien?-decía Jake, intentado acercarse a su amigo.

— Estoy perfecto-contesto sin mirarle, mientras volvía a sentarse intentando recomponerse un poco del golpe.

Estaba seguro de haber sentido un "crack" cuando se estrelló contra la mesa.

— Tu nariz… Estas sangrando- Jake intentaba limpiarle el rostro con algunas servilletas que el sí pudo ir a buscar sin morir en el intento.

— Oh por favor Jake, déjalo-pidió finalmente en un suspiro el rubio, intentando arreglar sus gafas descolocadas.

La había cagado de la manera más épica que pudo, ¿acaso podían ir peor las cosas?

Finalmente ambos pagaron y dejaron atrás el local, escuchando aun algunas risitas tras ellos.

Caminaron un rato hacia el parque nuevamente, Dirk parecía distraído y mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

Solo podía pensar en arreglar todo lo anterior de alguna manera.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, sin dirigirse la mirada si quiera.

El Strider se sentía realmente estúpido, aunque no planeaba demostrarlo obviamente, mientras el English no sabía cómo bajarle el perfil a lo que había pasado, el ego de Dirk estaba herido.

Si, aun mucho más que su nariz llena de papel higiénico empapado en sangre.

Luego de un rato, el rubio se dispuso a hablar esta vez.

— Sabes, pienso que hueles muy bien-dijo de pronto Dirk, en un intento (desesperado) de arreglar todo.

— ¿Eh?-Jake pensaba que su amigo estaba intentando ser gracioso o algo similar, soltando una risa algo nerviosa- ¿gracias?

— No es que haya olido tu cuello o algo-siguió diciendo, mientras notaba que solamente estaba cagandola mas- E-es decir, no tengo una camiseta tuya la cual huelo todas las noches o algo así.

— Oh, canastos, ¿qué?-Jake retrocedió un poco, su amigo se estaba volviendo loco con ese golpe.

"Mierda, Dirk, inténtalo, no puede acabar así de mal, di algo cool" pensaba.

— Seguro tu ropa interior huele así de bien también-dijo sonriendo un poco.

— Dirk, ¿eso es una especie de broma?- Jake estaba aterrado.

— Claro-respondió finalmente, volviendo a quedarse en silencio.

Bien.

Si pudo cagarla más, ahora realmente no tenía nada más que decir.

Solo soltó cosas sin pensar producto de su ansiedad.

Eres un verdadero genio, Strider.

— ¿Tu nariz duele?- Jake intento nuevamente hablarle, Dirk estaba actuando de una manera tan rara y eso le preocupaba.

— Claro que no-sonrió de medio lado, la verdad le dolía más que su puta madre, pero no podía decirlo.

— Deja de intentar parecer cool, Dirk, no me gusta que me ocultes cosas-Jake le miraba fijo, estaba hablando en serio.

— Joder, la he liado un montón y ahora no sé qué hacer-dijo riendo con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué buscabas que habláramos? ¿E asunto trata de Roxy?-pregunto de forma algo inocente- Se te nota que estas algo... ¿nervioso?, no es una actitud comun en ti.

Oh por Jegus, para más remate lo había notado todo el tiempo.

Esperen, ¿Roxy?

— ¿Qué?-dijo confundido.

— O tal vez es Jane, si fuera así realmente no me molestaría que tuvieran algo, realmente es una dama bastante agraciada y...

— Calla, gilipollas-dijo el rubio interrumpiendo al menor con un gesto serio.

— ¿Dirk?

— Hay una persona, de la que estoy enamorado hace más de tres años-comenzó a decir.

— Dirk, yo…- Jake intentaba detener al chico, realmente no quería escuchar quien era la persona suertuda que tenía el amor de Dirk de esa forma tan intensa, le dolía solo pensarlo.

— Jake, eres tú-dijo finalmente Dirk, mirándole fijamente,

Aun a través de esas gafas oscuras, Jake sentía la mirada intensa del chico con ojos ámbar sobre él.

Nervioso y aun procesando lo dicho por el chico, desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

Dirk se le había declarado, ¿No?

No era un sueño.

Podía ver como el sol comenzaba a descender y el cielo se teñía de colores hermosos.

Sentía la brisa en su rostro y el aroma al perfume de Dirk.

Sin duda no era sueño.

— ¿Te doy miedo ahora?-el rubio se sentía decepcionado, ese silencio no había sido percibido por el como algo bueno.

— Jamas me causarías miedo ni algo similar, chico guay-sonrió de una manera tierna el chico de ojos verdes.

— ¿Eso qué significa?, realmente me tienes con los pelos de punta, tío-Dirk tomaba sus propias manos de manera nerviosa, pero esta vez su voz tenía un pequeño destello de esperanza.

— ¿Que debería significar?, ¿me estas proponiendo algo?-rio de manera traviesa, quería que el Strider se animara a dar el siguiente paso para terminar con esa amistad.

— Serias mi novio, ¿Jake English?-pregunto, tomando la mano del susodicho y sacándose las gafas, para mirarle fijamente.

— Te pasas para cursi-rio alto el moreno, ganándose una ceja alzada de parte del mayor- Esta mas que claro que quiero, caballero pecoso- sonrió besándole.

El beso fue superficial, corto, pero cargado de ternura y trasmitiendo la felicidad del uno al otro.

Ese momento fue mágico y lo que siguió tras él lo fue aún más, se amaban mucho.

Dirk le amaba tanto.

.

-Fin Flash Back-

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado algunas horas desde que estaba allí.

Sentado en la misma banca donde aprendió que la magia existe y que el amor es uno solo.

Recordando el momento más feliz de su vida hasta ahora.

Dejándose llevar un momento por aquellos recuerdos dichosos, y dejando que las lágrimas fluyan como una manera de descargarse.

Un año y medio de dolor no parecía suficiente para superar aun esa pérdida.

No tenía como saberlo, pero a partir de allí, las cosas tomarían un curso bastante diferente.

El encuentro con aquel chico, copia de su amado, le costaría un precio.

.

* * *

_Lo dejo hasta aquí, creo que esta claro como transcurrirá..._

_ o tal vez no, de un momento a otro puede que se mi mente imagine algo descabellado._

_Les dejo el link de donde saque la idea de la "cita" de Dirk y Jake:_

_ watch?v=IMuYRKQNygE_

_(amo ese video, lo tengo subtitulado en mi facebook xD)_

_Si le gusto les agradecería me lo hicieran saber con algún review,_

_sigo aceptando a gusto las criticas constructivas que tengais para mi 3_

_Ideas o lo que tengan que decirme, todo :3_

_Tengan un feliz año 2014 y nos leemos para otra._

_Adiosín._


	4. Primeras gotas de lluvia

_Buenas, mis nenitos y nenazas._

_Tenia__ pensado actualizar mucho antes la verdad... pero no han sido buenos días._

_Terminé uno de esos días de una manera bastante patética y vergonzosa, pero me servirá para alguna historia (?)_

_Sinceramente... **ODIO** como quedo este capitulo, siento que le falta mucho y no supe expresarme para nada,_  
_tuve un fatal bloqueo mental de esos que te cortan la inspiración, la cortan como una rebanada de jamón o algo así u_u_

_Les dejo lo que mi mente en proceso de desbloqueo pudo hacer._

* * *

.

Mientras Dirk se encontraba caminando y despejándose, según sus propias palabras, Dave y John entraron al departamento del primero, colocándose cómodos en el único y gran sofá que había en la sala.

El menor miraba atento a su alrededor.

Parecían tener un gusto bastante vintage, muebles antiguos pero muy bien cuidados. Sin olvidar la pizca de modernidad que le daban el lcd, esos sintetizadores y tornamesas, cosas que para John eran guays con solo estar ahí.

Le daba un toque algo sofisticado a todo su alrededor, Dirk debía tener un buen trabajo para todo eso… Dave también trabajaba -de manera inestable-, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para darse esa vida.

Mientras el moreno apreciaba su alrededor con sutileza, también escuchaba la historia de su amigo, pronto comenzó a entender todo.

Le hacía sentirse triste y culpable solo por tener una apariencia similar a la de aquel chico.

Comenzó a mirar de manera atenta al rubio, quien terminaba de relatarle parte de los sucesos ocurridos y la razón por la cual su hermano tuvo esa reacción al verle.

Dave demostraba claramente su intranquilidad y culpabilidad al respecto, no se sentía un apoyo para su hermano en esos momentos.

— Si yo hubiera actuado de otra manera, Dirk no habría terminado de esta manera tan patética- se lamentaba, dejando su faceta inexpresiva solo delante del pequeño ojiazul.

— No es tu culpa, Dave-decía intentando tranquilizarlo, acariciando su espalda.

— Soy una mierda como hermano, ¿verdad?

— No lo eres-gruño el chiquillo, frunciendo el ceño.

Al moreno le desagradaba mucho en verdad que Dave se tratara así mismo de esa manera, prefería al Strider vanidoso, que desprendía ego por los poros y se jactaba de una gran polla junto con sus chistes pasados de tono en un modo muy irónico, según él.

El intento por subirle el ánimo a su amigo fue magníficamente desastroso, de muchas maneras posibles.

— Podrías… presentarle a otra persona- soltó, intentando dar ideas.

— Dios santo, John-gruño Dave- no puedes simplemente olvidar a la persona amas porque te presenten otra, Dirk se ha acostado con la mitad del país desde que Jake murió-aclaro, volviendo a quedarse en silencio.

John se dio cuenta de que, si su trabajo fuera motivar a los demás, moriría de hambre en menos de una semana.

Palabra que decía era solo una metida de pata más, cada vez más profunda.

Finalmente se resignó, tan solo abrazando su amigo.

Así podría transmitirle tranquilidad sin tener que recurrir a su escaso don del habla.

El Strider recibió algo sorprendido aquel abrazo, el cual correspondió de inmediato, estrechando aún más a John contra su cuerpo.

Podría ser una de las personas más idiotas que conocía (y el peor consejero del planeta), pero valoraba mucho esos gestos.

Deseaba que ese momento fuese eterno en verdad, después de todo, ese simple abrazo venia de la persona a la cual más podía querer, incluso más que a su hermano.

— Gracias, Egderp-sonrió de medio lado.

— No me llames así- se quejó de manera infantil.

Dave le miraba fijo. Observaba sus ojos, cada detalle.

Muchas veces sentía que podía perderse dentro ese azul tan intenso, que el cielo o incluso el mar se sentirían avergonzados por no estar a la altura de ellos y que ninguna joya llegaría a poseer tal brillo.

John le miraba fijo también, en silencio, bajo esas gafas oscuras no podía percibir la mirada examinante del chico sobre él.

— ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que tu Bro no se sienta así?-pregunto de pronto el menor, sacando de su trance al rubio.

— No lo sé-respondió algo molesto- no te metas en estos asuntos, sabes que será peor, John- casi podía leerle los pensamientos, así que pensaba advertirle nuevamente.

Dave le miraba fatalmente serio.

Le conocía muy bien, era muy buena persona, demasiado. Solía ser empático; al punto de llorar por ver triste a alguien más.

Iba realmente en serio lo de no acercarse a Dirk, sin embargo… John no pudo apartar la triste historia del Strider mayor de su mente.

Poco rato después, John volvió a su casa, mientras Dave se tumbaba en su cama, clavando su vista en el techo de la habitación y esperando que su hermano volviera más tranquilo.

.

Algunos días pasaron desde entonces.

Dirk había pasado gran parte del día fuera, volviendo en silencio esa tarde, encerrándose en su habitación y sin dirigirle más que algunas palabras a su hermano, quien preocupado comenzó a pensar que hacer al respecto.

Recordó a las amigas de la infancia del Strider.

Desde el "accidente", Roxy y Jane también habían quedado devastadas, la segunda al borde de la depresión profunda, poco menos que Dirk.

Casi habían perdido el contacto, luego de que Roxy indujera más aun al rubio mayor a la bebida, fiestas y encuentros de una noche.

La rubia solía llamar a casa cuando estaba algo lúcida dentro de su notable estado de ebriedad constante, para preguntar cómo se encontraba Dirk y luego cortar sin más.

De Jane no sabía absolutamente nada, por lo que escucho en una de las conversaciones de su hermano, la chica estaba en tratamiento para superar la depresión, optando por mejorar y no caer más aun, al contrario de Dirk.

Finalmente el menor se decidió por contactarlas.

— Bien, recuerden, hoy a las 5-decía mientras hablaba por teléfono, bajo la mirada intrigada de su hermano mayor.

El día anterior ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero sin poder confiar en Roxy o saber el estado actual de Jane, prefería asegurarse y recordarles.

— Si, necesito "seber", digo, saber cómo esta Dirk, después de todo ya casi ni "habamos"… hablamos-se escuchaba una voz femenina, evidentemente alcoholizada al otro lado de la línea.

— Ambas, hoy a las 5, las espero-volvió a aclarar, para finalmente cortar.

— ¿Ambas?-intento sonreír el Strider mayor, mirándole desde la puerta de su habitación.

Dave le miro, soltando un suspiro.

Dirk lucia pálido.

No había comido casi nada desde aquel día, después de su paseo "tranquilizador", el cual solo le trajo más recuerdos, y por más que su hermano insistiera, se negó a probar nada de lo que su propia cocina ofrecía.

— Si-contesto secamente- come algo- repitió, por lo que vendría ser la cuarta vez en el día.

— Lo haré, descuida-respondió, como ya lo había hecho anteriormente ante esa petición, ganándose una mirada desconfiada del chiquillo.

— Saldré dentro de un rato, pero no demorare mucho-ese aviso, quería decir que le esperara.

— Esta bien, no me moveré de aquí-aseguro, para tranquilizar a su hermano.

Ahora era Dave quien cuidaba de su Bro, los papeles se habían invertido y eso le hacía tener un sentimiento de insuficiencia profunda al Strider mayor.

Aun así, seguía comportándose como un crío, rehusándose a comer y dejando incluso de hablar solamente al recordar que su preciado moreno le hacía falta.

.

Dirk al fin había comido un poco, más tranquilo, Dave se dirigió a su destino para ver a las chicas.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse en una cafetería que estaba no tan lejos del departamento en el cual Vivian los hermanos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para ser descubiertos.

El chico camino hasta su destino de manera calmada, había salido un poco antes de lo que tenía previsto y podía usar ese tiempo para pensar exactamente en qué posición tomar con respecto a todo, o que sería lo que les propondría exactamente a las chicas.

A decir verdad, no había anticipado nada de eso, solo quería verles y conversar un poco para aclararse.

Necesitaba buscar lo que fuera mejor para su Bro, él siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir. Todo lo que Dirk hiciera era la hostia, algo complemente alucinante y digno de copiar para el rubio menor.

Él fue quien le crio y cuido durante toda su vida después de todo, ahora debía devolverle la mano de alguna manera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jonh estaba completamente solo otra vez, debido al trabajo de su padre.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió –una vez más- hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Dave sobre ir a su departamento sin avisar, encaminándose nuevamente hacia el lugar, esperando poder ver al Strider.

Habían pasado días sin verle, producto de la decaída de su hermano. Le extrañaba con fervor y si verlo, implicaba verlo enojado, asumiría las consecuencias… pues incluso enojado, Dave Strider era algo digno de ver.

Decidió tomar un taxi, no estaba tan lejos a pie, pero quería llegar lo más pronto posible.

Mirando por la ventana, su mente imaginaba todas las expresiones que podría tener el rubio al verle, desde la absurda e imposible felicidad, hasta el rostro más furioso que haya podido ver en el… Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le habría visto tan enojado, ¿no?

Se bajó del taxi, y corrió hacia el ascensor, la verdad no habían ganas algunas para subir al piso 20 corriendo por las escaleras, por muy entusiasta que se encontrara. Planeaba llegar vivo ante esa puerta.

Al tocar, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

Más bien, nadie abrió en un buen rato.

Ya casi resignado a la idea de que nadie se encontraba allí, se volteo, dispuesto a retomar el camino por el que había llegado, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le detuvo en seco.

Se volteo sonriente, esperando ver a un Dave molesto por su presencia. Pero tan solo se encontró con el rostro pálido y ojeroso de Dirk, quien le miraba otra vez de esa manera que te carcomía el alma.

— Ese mocoso a salido con dos chicas por ahí, pero me dijo que pronto estaría aquí-soltó Dirk, desviando la mirada bajo las oscuras gafas estilo anime que llevaba puestas, no podía mirarle fijo.

— ¿Dos chicas?- John sintió una especie de angustia.

— No te creas cosas, Dave es muy bueno para andar enrollándose con chicas, pero esta vez sus intenciones son otras, le conozco- aclaro- deben ser solo amigas.

John pensó un poco, ¿A que se refería con "no te creas cosas"?, ¿era acaso tan evidente?

Al pensar en esto, un ligero sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, siendo visible para los detallistas ojos del mayor.

— No es lo que piensas-se excusó rápidamente, moviendo sus manos con las palmas extendidas de manera infantil- No soy homosexual ni nada de eso.

— No dije que lo fueras-sentencio Dirk.

— Bien…-el chico planeaba cambiar de tema- creo que me marchare, ¿podrías decirle que…?

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a esperarlo aquí?-pregunto, mirándole casi de manera suplicante.

Dirk estaba volviendo a ver a Jake en ese chiquillo de expresión boba e inocente.

Se sentía realmente solo.

— Esta bien-acepto sonriéndole de manera cálida.

John quería ayudarle, no sabía cómo, pero no podía dejarle allí sin aceptar esa invitación.

Al entrar y tomar asiento, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse tenso.

No comprendía el porqué, pero sus nervios se hacían cada vez mas evidentes.

Dirk le miro y sonrió de una manera extraña.

Había notado lo inquieto que estaba el chiquillo.

* * *

El Strider de ojos rojizos había llegado ya a su destino, desde fuera del local se podían ver a la rubia, quien le sonreía de manera chistosa con lo que parecía ser un simple jugo de frutas, pero al acercarse pudo notar que la chica tenía guardado algo de licor en su bolso, el cual había volteado en el jugo.

Junto a ella, una pelinegra con una sonrisa algo mas tímida le miraba fijamente, parecía estar bien dentro de todo lo que se esperaba.

El chico se aproximó haciéndole un gesto a ambas al entrar al local, para luego sentarse y pensar en cómo partiría su discusión.

Parte de sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a John, a quien extrañaba. Había descuidado un poco al pequeño por estar pendiente de Dirk.

No podía si quiera imaginarlo en ese instante, si hubiera estado al tanto de la idiotez que cometía el moreno en ese momento, habría corrido sin pensarlo dos veces a su departamento y evitado el encuentro de su hermano con el nuevamente.

Más adelante se culparía por no haber sido más estricto aun con John, con respecto a no llegar sin avisar.

**_Las nubes comenzaban a avistarse en el horizonte, el viento soplaba más fuerte que nunca y las aves anunciaban el porvenir._**

**_La tormenta estaba a punto de comenzar y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer._**

.

* * *

_Bien u_u intentare relajarme y hacer algo mejor para el próximo capitulo, se viene el drama después de todo (?) jujú_

_Perdón si esta muy insípido y tal :c  
pero es lo que antecede lo malvada que me pondré -muahaha._

_Otra cosa totalmente aparte (?) ¿A alguien le gusta el RoseMary? estoy trabajando en un fanfic sobre esa parejilla._

_También tenia un pepsicola/kkxjohn -triangulo amoroso extraño- el cual comencé antes de este, pero finalmente me quede con la idea de subir esto..._  
_me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes a veces (?)_

_Sin darle mas vueltas, espero no les desagrade tanto._

_Nos leemos 3_


	5. Pensamientos nublados

_Perdón nenes y nenazas por no actualizar, han surgido serios problemas (?)_

_ES UNA HORRIBLE IDEA ROMPER EL NOTEBOOK DE TU MAMÁ,  
tenia todas mis historias ahí y aunque aun funciona el castigo no me lo saco de encima._

_No tengo como pagárselo, así que por mientras solo puedo usar horas mi pc y ver como actualizo ;-;_

_Pero al fin hice el capitulo 5, espero les agrade._

* * *

Dave se relajó en su asiento, mientras escuchaba las historias sin fin de Roxy, las cuales le tenían sin cuidado. Realmente no le interesaba saber cuántos tragos diferentes había probado la noche anterior.

Había muy pocas personas en el lugar, eso le agradaba en realidad. No quería hablar de ese tema con gente fisgona escuchando alrededor, ya que con la fama que se había ganado su hermano y no precisamente por cosas buenas, era mejor mantener la discreción.

El rubio le dio un sorbo al zumo de manzana que se había pedido anteriormente. Roxy le insistió que debería ponerle algo de alcohol, pero se negó.

Ignorando a la chica de ojos magenta, dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga.

Jane permanecía en silencio, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, hasta que el Strider se dispuso a hablar finalmente.

— Las cite aquí para hablar de "eso"-dijo intentando ser delicado.

Le dedico una mirada de a la morena esperando una respuesta, la chica movió la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

— Sé que los tres quedaron afectados con la muerte de Jake… es comprensible-el chico hizo una pausa para pensar- pero ustedes intentaron superarlo, Bro solo ha caído más y más.

Al decir esto, extendió su mano dejando ver una imagen en su celular, era una foto de Dirk hace varias semanas, luego de que unos tipos le trajeran casi inconsciente al departamento.

Estaba claramente drogado y lucia muchos kilos menos de los que tenía antes de comenzar con aquella vida. Estaba totalmente demacrado, pálido, lucia terrible.

Jane de cubrió la boca por la impresión, mientras Roxy desviaba la mirada, sentía que la culpa la carcomía lenta y dolorosamente.

Les explico que desde que Jake había muerto paso por diferentes etapas, ignorando que la rubia estaba al tanto de la mitad de su historia.

Primero cayo en la negación, se rehusaba a creer que su chico no estaba entre los vivos y tenía buenas razones para pensarlo, pero tras largos meses comenzó a asimilarlo, haciendo aún más profundo su dolor.

Después de eso, comenzó a salir más. Dave esperaba que fuera en busca de ayuda o para hablar con algún amigo al respecto, pero lamentablemente se vino lo peor.

Dirk cayó en el alcohol, el cigarrillo, las drogas y las aventuras de una noche. Muchas veces escucho como alguna chica le gritaba fuera del departamento, ofendida porque el rubio pronunciaba el nombre de su novio al tener sexo con ella.

Escenas como las de su foto se repetían cada vez que podía verle en casa, habían pasado incluso semanas enteras donde no sabía nada de su hermano, llegando a pensar lo peor.

Muchas de esas veces Dirk también había intentado terminar con su propia vida, siendo detenido por el menor a costa de golpes y gritos.

El rubio solo quería que todo esto terminara de una vez, el mismo estaba cansado de tener que cuidar a su hermano y verlo de tal forma. Ciertamente era dolor lo que sentía al mirar su estado.

Por alguna razón no quiso mencionar a John del todo, solo explicándoles que ahora había algo que le tenía más preocupado aun, ya que esa persona podía desestabilizar aún más a Dirk.

Finalmente Jane tomo la palabra.

— Dirk debe buscar ayuda psicológica, quiera o no-dijo seria- yo misma pensé en terminar con todo cuando Jake nos dejó… pero por esas personas que me ayudaron, hoy estoy aquí… aunque los calmantes son los que me mantienen así-susurro.

— Él se niega rotundamente cada vez que lo menciono, ese tío tiene de testarudo lo que yo tengo de polla-aclaro.

— Rose podría ayudarle, esa chica es toda psicóloga y esas cosas-dijo Roxy, mientras bebía.

— ¿Tu hermana?-pregunto Dave.

— Si, así no tendría que ir a un psicoloco, digo, psicólogo- sonrió, volviendo a sorbetear su vaso.

— Podría ser una opción, Rose sabe cómo llegar a su punto sensible sin que siquiera lo noten-añadió Jane.

— Lo sé, no me recuerden las tenebrosas charlas que hemos tenido-susurro Dave, recordando todo lo que pudo sacarle en tan solo una conversación.

— Le podría convencer para que vaya a un psiquiatra y este le dé calmantes- aclaro Roxy, su hermana era buena en esas cosas, pero no era una persona profesional.

El trio siguió planeando cómo hacer que Dirk caiga ante los análisis de la rubia menor, lo cual conociéndola no sería tan difícil, tan solo deberían crear una instancia.

.

Mientras todo lo anterior ocurría, John seguía tenso.

Sentado en el sofá del departamento de los Strider, miraba fijamente a Dirk, quien tampoco apartaba su mirada de él.

Su incomodidad aumentaba cada segundo, llegando a pensar que lo mejor era salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero finalmente opto por comenzar a hablar de algo con el mayor.

— D-Dave realmente se parece mucho a ti y todo-soltó riendo nerviosamente.

— Somos hermanos, es lo normal-respondió secamente, tumbándose junto al chico en el sofá, con una actitud desinteresada.

John se sintió un poco mejor, la sonrisa que anteriormente le había dedicado realmente le tenía los pelos de punta.

— Muchas veces es un capullo, pero se preocupa mucho por ti- los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en el rubio mayor.

— Lo sé- suspiro, sin mirarle.

— Uh mm…

A John se le acababan las ideas, incluso pensó en decir uno de sus chistes malos para romper el hielo, pero incluso él podía decir que no era un buen momento.

— ¿Te… gusta algo en particular?-pregunto Dirk, de pronto.

— Oh claro, me encantan las películas, sobre todo las de Nicolás Cage, ese tipo es un genio- John sonríe de manera idiota, se sentía un poco más aliviado.

John no pudo notarlo, pero Dirk abrió sus ojos por la impresión, además de su considerable parecido en apariencia, también compartían gusto por las malas peliculas. Aunque sus personalidades diferían bastante.

Ese chico no tenía ni una pizca de lo que Jake podía demostrar con su mirada, ni tampoco su particular y anticuada manera de hablar.

Incluso si le miraba con más atención, podía notar que el English era mucho más moreno y sus músculos muchos más tonificados. John era tan solo un chiquillo.

Aun así… el dolor sumado a su mente inestable no dejaban de hacer que su amado se reflejara en ese chico de mirada nerd y adorable.

Dirk comenzó a perder la noción de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, mientras el menor seguía hablando sin parar sobre lo mucho que molaba Nick Cage.

El Strider comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia John, mirándole fijamente por encima de las gafas con aquellos penetrantes ojos ámbar, mientras le acorralaba en un rincón del enorme sofá de cuero negro en el que estaban.

El ojiazul de buenas primeras no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, pero al ver tan cerca al rubio se inquietó, retrocediendo con una expresión confundida e incluso con algo de temor.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?-pregunto riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Siempre eres tan adorable?

— ¿L-lo soy?

Sin saber que decir, intento levantarse del sofá, sintiendo como el Strider le detenía, sujetando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza. No podía contra tal fuerza.

— Dirk, por favor… -decía completamente aterrado.

— ¿Hm?- Dirk se alejó un poco de él, sonriendo de medio lado.

— Yo no soy Jake…- susurro mirándole con tristeza.

El rubio dejo de sonreír, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Era la verdad, él no era Jake.

Aun así…

— Lo sé- respondió molesto.

John se disponía a decir algo más, cuando los labios del rubio le hicieron callar, aprisionando los suyos en un beso.

El moreno estaba pasmado, no podía sacarse al mayor de encima y menos aún le iba a corresponder.

Deseaba que fuera Dave quien le besara y no el.

¿Por qué las cosas debieron tornarse de esa manera?

Era un idiota.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mano de Dirk comenzó a colarse bajo su playera. John trato nuevamente oponerse sin éxito.

Intentando moverse solo consiguió que la fuerza que el otro ponía en su agarre fuera aun mayor, provocándole algo de dolor.

Dirk continúo acariciando su torso, hasta que apresuradamente intento desabotonar el pantalón del chiquillo.

John estaba entrando en la desesperación y pequeñas lagrimas asomando por sus ojos azules daban en cuenta la angustia que estaba sintiendo.

Dirk sintió los pequeños sollozos del menor, entrando en razón y alejándose de él, sin mirarlo.

La había cagado y recién lograba entenderlo. Se había abalanzado sobre el chico que obviamente le gustaba a su hermano.

El moreno permanecía mirándole desde el sofá, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y aun alerta. Intentando contener sus sollozos en vano.

— Oh Jesús… yo… John, en verdad no sé qué mierda estaba pensando…-decía inquieto.

Como mierda le explicas al amigo de tu hermano que te abalanzaste hacia el con la intención de casi violarlo, solo porque tu puta mente está jugándote malas pasadas.

Joder.

— Sería mejor que me marchara ahora- musito limpiándose las lágrimas- no quisiera que Dave llegara y me viera así.

Al decir esto, el rubio pudo verlo.

Su playera aún estaba desarreglada y sus pantalones desabrochados.

Se había pasado realmente con el pobre niño, estuvo al límite de hacer algo horrendo.

— Créeme, no sé qué me ocurrió- insistió Dirk.

— Te creo, descuida-sonrió un poco, arreglando su ropa- y-yo, me voy ahora- dijo levantándose, sus piernas aun temblaban.

Se despidió algo inseguro, apresurándose hacia la puerta.

Temía encontrarse con Dave en ese estado, no podría responder sus preguntas.

Subió al ascensor apretando los botones con impaciencia.

Justo cuando creyó haberse liberado del amargo encuentro su temor se tornó realidad, viendo a Dave parado justo frente a él, cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

John tenía los ojos aun llorosos y su rostro estaba colorado, más aun su nariz.

Intento desviar la mirada, caminando hacia fuera del ascensor, mientras inventaba una excusa rápida.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Egbert?-pregunto, en su voz se notaba el disgusto.

— Venía a verte, p-pero mi padre me llamo, debo ir a casa urgente y…-decía de manera atropellada, siendo interrumpido.

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando, John?- Dave hablaba con un tono muy cortante, acercándose mucho al rostro del otro.

— Luego te contare, ahora debo irme- el moreno esquivaba la mirada del Strider a toda costa, alejándose un poco.

— ¿Dirk te dijo algo?- pregunto.

— N-no, Dave, debo irme- insistía.

— ¿Dirk te hizo algo, verdad?- el rubio puso se puso enfrente al chico, mirándole fijo.

John se quedó en silencio un momento, un nudo en su garganta le impedía responder de inmediato esa pregunta.

Sus ojos entonces se fijaron al fin en el rostro de Dave, nunca le había visto tan enojado. No podía dejar que se enterara.

— El solo me dijo que te espere- sonrió intentando calmarse- pero mi padre me llamo por una urgencia, cuando llegue a casa te llamo.

— Si el intento tocarte, en verdad yo…- no soportaba esa idea, sin embargo no había otra posibilidad en su cabeza.

— No fue así Dave, yo tengo que irme- dicho esto, el Egbert esquivo la mirada del rubio para irse del lugar.

Dave soltó un gruñido.

Estaba molesto, sabía que ese idiota le estaba mintiendo, le conocía.

Tomo el ascensor, sus manos estaban empuñadas y caminaba dando pasos fuertes, impulsado por la ira.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento de topo con Dirk sentado y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Camino hasta él parándose en frente con firmeza.

— Dime ahora que puta mierda pasó con John-ordeno.

El mayor levanto la cabeza mirándole con su expresión neutra casi habitual, suspirando.

— El llego buscándote, le dije que te espere pero al parecer se aburrió.

El rubio apretó sus dientes, lo que John le había dicho no era nada muy lejos de lo que su hermano decía ahora, no tenía demasiadas pruebas, pero les conocía y sabía que estaban mintiéndole.

Le dolía.

Las dos personas que más quería estaban intentando ocultarle algo y el solo podía imaginar lo obvio.

Dave pensó en sacarle la verdad su hermano como sea.

— Eso no es lo que John me dijo.

El Strider mayor sintió un nudo en su estómago.

¿De verdad ese chico le había contado todo a su hermano?

No… John no quería que este se enterara.

Seguro era el truco que usaba su hermano para sacarle la verdad y no caería.

"Cuando tú vas recién comenzando el camino, yo ya he ido y vuelto tres veces, Dave" pensó.

— ¿Qué otra cosa te diría? – levantando una ceja – si tanto desconfías de mí, llámale y pon el altavoz, escuchare todo lo que tenga que decir.

Dirk había ganado esta vez.

Si llamaba a John, el tan solo afirmaría que lo que su hermano tiene razón.

Pero el menor no aguantaría mucho con ese peso encima, no era capaz de mentirle a Dave después de todo y este lo sabía, pronto se enteraría de la verdad.

No soportaba la idea de que alguien más toque a John.

Incluso si era su Bro, se arrepentiría profundamente.

* * *

_Otra vez perdón por la demora y todo, me es difícil encontrar momentos para escribir ahora._

_Ya comencé el capitulo 6 de este fic y el capitulo 2 de Idilio teñido de rojo  
(el rosemary que antes había prometido) esta listo._

_Las invito a leerlo uwu y todo eso (l) subiré lueguito lo que sigue._

_Gracias por los reviews y si les gusto esto o tienen ideas o criticas sean libres  
de comentarlas 3_

_Nos leemos nenitos y nenazas (muac (?))_


End file.
